As known in the art, a magnetron is a device that uses interaction of a stream of electrons with one of space harmonics of an induced electromagnetic oscillations supported by an anode portion of the magnetron to produce output electromagnetic radiation. The stream of electrons can be produced by a cathode portion of the magnetron and controlled by external crossed electric and magnetic fields. The external crossed electric and magnetic fields are used to support transformation of the kinetic energy of electrons into the energy of induced electromagnetic oscillations to thereby produce the output electromagnetic radiation.
Magnetron typically includes an anode portion or “core” consisting of a periodic set of resonant cavities and vanes surrounding a cathode portion. The operating frequency of the output electromagnetic radiation depends upon the size of the resonant cavities and vanes of the anode portion of the magnetron. These devices can be used in many industries, including radar systems and microwave ovens, as well as in different scientific and military applications.
In some applications, two or more anode portions (cores) might be combined together to form a multi-core or cascaded magnetron. However, the combination of two or more cores creates issues attempting to synchronize electromagnetic oscillations induced inside the individual cores of the multi-core magnetron. Prior attempts to synchronize electromagnetic oscillations in multi-core magnetrons have simply assumed that an automatic synchronization of electromagnetic oscillations induced inside the individual cores of the multi-core magnetron will occur, which may or, most probably, may not take place. Thus, there is a need for additional measures leading to a forced synchronization of electromagnetic oscillations induced inside the individual cores of a multi-core magnetron.